I'm Not Supposed to Love You Anymore
by Dark Saint
Summary: Based on the song by Bryan White. focuses on Mr. Ishida, Matt, TK, and Nancy Takaishi and the divorce.


Greetings once again from the Dark Realms y'alls!!! ^-^ DarkSaint's back with yet another of her little songfics! *looks at size of file* -_-; okay.... slightly long-lil songfic! Eh-heh... Anyway! This one is about the divorce of Mr. Ishida and TK's momma! I used the American names, like Nancy, and then I just used the name David for Mr. Ishida. *shrugs* He looks like on to me, okay?!! Anyway, there's also a lot of Matt and TK in here too, so it's not just about them. Please R/R at the end! Thank you! -DS-  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, nor do I own anything pertaining to them! That all belongs to the LUCKY people over in Japan and Fox Kids, who have also created Lee for Tamers who is totally KAWAII!!! o.o; But umm..anyway... I also don't own the song "I'm Not Supposed to Love You Anymore" by Bryan White. And I lost my CD case so I can't tell you who does....  
  
  
  
"I'm Not Supposed to Love You Anymore"  
  
  
  
~We agreed that it was over  
Now the lines have all been drawn  
The vows we made began to fade  
But now they're gone...~  
  
  
"Well, that's about the last of 'em." Mr. David Ishida said as he walked back into his family's apartment.  
  
Nancy stood by the couch reading some papers. She looked up and nodded. "TK! C'mon, honey!" she called into the hallway.  
  
"I'm coming mommy!" replied a cute little voice.  
  
Nancy smiled and turned to David, holding the papers she'd been reading out to him.  
"They came in today... It's final..."  
  
"Hmm..." he said while scanning them over. "Looks so..."  
  
"I'm ready mommy!" TK said as he bounced in. Matt followed with a grim face, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Nancy gave a smile to her sons, slipping on her coat before helping TK with his.  
  
Mr. Ishida leaned against the open door, "So...Where'd you say you were going to be again? You know...just incase Matt needs to talk to you or something."  
  
"They're stayin with grandma, dad." Matt answered in a slightly upset and angry tone.  
  
Nancy stood and walked TK over to the door. She knelt down next to Matt, "You be good for your father, alright?"  
  
Matt nodded solemnly.  
  
Nancy smiled and embraced her oldest son in a tight hug. "I love you, Matt.... Always remember that..." she whispered as a tear fell. She pulled TK into the hug too, knowing it would be the last time in a long while she'd have them together.  
  
Matt held back the tears swelling into his eyes. He wouldn't cry now, not when he had to show his mom that he was strong.  
  
Nancy let go and stood to face her ex-husband. "Mom's number is on the fridge. I'll call as soon as we get there."  
  
David nodded, "And I'll let Matt call after that to say goodnight."  
  
Nancy nodded her agreement. They held out their hands and shook them farewell.  
  
"Matt?" asked TK, looking from his parents to his brother, "I'll see you real soon, right?"  
  
Matt had to smile a little as he ruffled the youngster's hair. " 'Course you will, squirt."  
  
"I love you, big bro..." the small blond said as he gave Matt a hug.  
  
Nancy smiled a second. "Come on, sweety. Time to go see Grandma." She took his hand, leading him out the door. If she looked back, she knew she would tear up again.  
  
Their lives were now to start anew. The divorce had been made final.  
  
  
~Put your pictures in a shoe box  
And my gold ring in a drawer  
I'm not supposed to love you anymore...~  
  
  
Mr. Ishida closed the door with a sigh. He slowly turned and faced Matt, who was staring at the floor. "Well, looks like it's just you and me, kiddo." he tried to say with a smile.  
  
"Hmm..." was all that Matt could reply before dashing into his room.  
  
Mr. Ishida listened as Matt slammed the door shut before slowly making his way over. He opened the door a small crack to find his son on the bed, face in his pillow. David closed the door again and walked to his own room. He paused a moment to look at a few pictures in the hall. They were of Nancy and his wedding day.  
  
There was the usual "Bride and Groom in front of the alter" picture...next to them shoving the cake in each other's mouths. And there was the one of Nancy and all her bridesmaids, with him and the guys aiming the water hose in the background. But the one that stood out the most was of him twirling her around in his arms, the sun setting in the background.  
  
He fought back a tear and quickly gathered up the pictures, shutting the door to his room. Pulling out a small box from under the bed, Mr. Ishida placed the pictures inside, shoving the box back under. He just wouldn't look at them again. He pulled out the divorce papers from his pocket, looking them over once more.  
  
After a minute, David walked over to his dresser and pulled open a now-empty drawer. He threw the papers in, tossing a few other things on top of them.  
  
"It's over now," he thought. "I gotta start over again."  
  
Mr. Ishida looked at his left hand, fingering the sacred band he donned. He pulled at it, practically yanking it off, and tossed it into the drawer, closing it shut.  
  
  
~Now Shelly says she's jealous  
Of this freedom that I've found  
If she were me she would be  
Out on the town...~  
  
  
"-HIDA!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Mr. Ishida, looking up from his work. "What's up?"  
  
The young woman standing by his desk smiled. "My patience for one thing. I've been shouting at you forever! The other is it's already seven and you haven't eaten."  
  
"Sorry, Shell'. Just --"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Save it buster! I've heard it all before!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know..." said Mr. Ishida, putting his papers away. "But throwing myself into work is my way of forgetting about things."  
  
Shelly sat down on the edge of one of the other desks. "Seems to me that was how you got yourself in this mess!"  
  
"Hn..." David replied, slipping on his coat.  
  
"Y'know, Ishida," Shelly started. "It's still kinda early... You should go have some fun! I know I'd love to! Cept I doubt John'd be too pleased about it!"  
  
David shook his head. "No. I'm fine with how things are."  
  
She raised her eyebrow a little, "Yeah... It's been two months, David. You gotta pick the pace back up!"  
  
He laughed. True, it had been two months since Nancy and TK left. But somehow he just didn't feel like he could have moved on in that much time. He needed something to get them off his mind, but a date just wasn't the answer. "No, I'm fine Shelly... really..."  
  
  
~And she says she can't imagine  
What on earth I'm waiting for  
I'm not supposed to love you anymore~  
  
  
Shelly shook her head, "Alright, Ishida, whatever you say!" She slipped on her coat and walked with him to the elevator. "But I'm telling you! I've got this friend, Ryoko, she'd be perfect for you! Got a daughter of her own as well. She's been dying to get out of the house for a few years now, I can tell!"  
  
Mr. Ishida blinked. He held back a scream of rage and kept walking, pressing the Ground Level button in the elevator.  
  
"She's been widowed for about two or three years now. I've been trying to get her out for a while, it's for her own good! C'mon, Ishida, she'd really love ya!" Shelly continued to pursue.  
  
David shook his head, "I'm sorry, Shell'. I'm just not ready!" Didn't sound like this 'Ryoko' was either, but he decided to keep his mouth shut about that.  
  
"Oh c'mon! What the heck are you waiting for?" she called after him as they walked out the doors. "Not like you still love Nancy or something"  
  
Mr. Ishida stopped just outside on the sidewalk. That last statement hurt for some reason, badly. He knew he wasn't supposed to love her, but it seemed like she was still in his heart. Maybe just a little more time... But for now he'd have to use something else for an excuse.  
  
"Matt... I don't know how it'd effect him..."  
  
"That kid of yours is tough. He can handle it! You know I'm right! He could even spend the night with Benji and --"  
  
"Shelly!" David turned around and put his hand up. 'Thank you. But Matt and I just need to get used to this more. It's harder than we thought."  
  
Shelly nodded her head and watched him walk off. "Hey David..." He stopped and looked back slightly. When she used his first name, everyone knew she was sincere. "Just don't let this kill you, alright? Top reporters gotta keep alive!" she said.  
  
David smiled with a nod, then continued on his way home. He knew what she said was true. He wasn't supposed to love Nancy anymore.  
  
  
~Oh I shouldn't care or wonder where and how you are  
But I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart  
I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before  
Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore~  
  
  
Mr. Ishida unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside. "Matt..." he called while setting down his briefcase. "Matt?" He walked towards the hall and saw his son on the phone.  
  
"Yeah... Alright... I'll tell him.... Bye..." he heard the boy say while hanging up.  
  
"Who was that, Matt?" David asked.  
  
The small blond walked past him and into the living room to watch TV. "A 'Ryoko Tokenushi' or something. Said Shelly told her to call you about having coffee Friday or whatever...."  
  
Good old Shelly. Always doing just what you told her not to! Mr. Ishida picked up the phone and flipped through the phonebook. "Matt, all your homework done?"  
  
"...Yeah..." came the dazed voice on the couch. Mr. Ishida nodded and started dailing numbers. "Who ya calling?"  
  
"Your mother. I need to talk to her for a while." That was true. He felt that if he didn't, he'd break apart. But there was no way he'd show Matt that. "Hello?"  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" came an old voice on the other side. "Who is this?"  
  
"Ohayo, Mrs. Takaishi. This is David. I --"  
  
"Oh, hello David." Grandma Takaishi cut him off in a stiff tone. "How are you and Yamato?"  
  
David rolled his eyes. He hated it when she was just being nice. "We're doing alright. Is Nancy there?"  
  
"Oh, I thought Nancy called you! She and Takeru moved out about a week ago."  
  
"She did?" David felt a small part of his heart start to cry.  
  
"Yes," the elderly woman's voice was more kind now. "I could have sworn she talked to Yamato about it. I'm so sorry David. I have her address here somewhere..."  
  
Mr. Ishida could hear papers flying in the background. He looked under a stack of papers by his own telephone, finding a note written in Matt's hand. "No, no that's alright. Could you just tell her to call when she gets settled, please?"  
  
"Of course, David." the old woman's voice now sent out sympathy for her former son-in-law. "Don't worry. If I know my Nancy she'll call soon."  
  
"Yes, but will I be home..." he grumbled to himself, fingering the small paper with an address written on it. He'd have a talk with his son later about how to fully give someone important information. "Thank you, Mrs. Takaishi. Matt sends his love."  
  
"Send Yamato mine as well. Goodnight David."  
  
"Sayonara." Mr. Ishida hung up the phone, letting out a deep sigh. He decoded Matt's young handwriting and jotted down his ex's new address. "Maybe she'll call in the morning... Matt!" he called into the living room. "I'm going to bed. I want you to do the same in a half hour!"  
  
" 'Kay dad..." the younger Ishida shouted back. "Night!"  
  
"Goodnight." David shut his bedroom door. Peering into the darkness, a million questions filled his mind, with few answers responding. The loudest inquiry was 'how long until the pain leaves forever?' A small, nearly invisible spirit seemed to whisper back, 'Only time will tell...'  
  
  
~Oh I shouldn't care or wonder where and how you are  
But I can't hide this hurt inside my broken heart...~  
  
  
"TK!"  
  
"Momma!"  
  
David turned his head unnoticed as his youngest son ran up and hugged a woman that had practically been forgotten in his life. Four years had past since the two had moved out, four everchanging years filled with opportunity to put behind emotion and regret.  
  
"TK thank goodness your alright! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
Inside, he couldn't help but smile at the usual worried face he used to love to chase away. But he knew she had good reason to wear it. For the past couple of days, or weeks... months... years... whatever that red-haired kid with the computer had explained!, their sons had been battling evil forces in another world with their friends. And for the past few hours, he himself had been helping the kids to destroy Myotismon and foil his plans for the city. Living outside of the fog, Nancy must have been worried beyond belief.  
  
"Aww, I was alright! Matt was protecting me!"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hey mom..."  
  
David watched quietly as his former companion came forward to embrace their child, and nearly yelled at the boy for the coldness in his voice.  
  
"Matt, thank you for taking care of your brother."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..."  
  
"Please, don't be like that..."  
  
Lighting a cigarette, Mr. Ishida decided to come out of the shadows. "Nancy..." He noted how his ex jumped slightly before turning to face him. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Yes... it has..."  
  
Both adults stood for a moment, starting at each other. The sudden laughter of their youngest son brought both back to reality.  
  
"Isn't this great, Matt! All the four of us finally here, back together again!"  
  
"Yeah... It's great TK..."  
  
"It might be great for the moment, kiddo." David thought, looking from his children back to Nancy. "But unfortunately being together again isn't in the picture..."  
  
  
~I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before  
Cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore...~  
  
  
"TK!" Nancy ran over as she watched her little boy step into the rainbow beam which towered up into the freakish night sky. David was right behind her as he stared at Matt and his friends. Around them, other adults were shouting out children's names while gaping at the strange happenings surrounding the Odaiba area.  
  
"Tai! Kari!" Mrs. Kamiya stood next to the couple, hanging onto her husband's arm. "Andrew, we have to stop them!"  
  
"No." Mr. Ishida stood his ground as the three shocked parents awaited his explanation. "They have to do this. Our kids are the only ones who can save the earth. Now we have to believe in them."  
  
David glanced around as the other adults slowly nodded in agreement, calling out words of encouragement to their children.  
  
"TK! Be careful!"  
  
Looking at Nancy, his heart reached out in sympathy for her. After all, they were his sons as well. Watching the boys float towards the sky, he said aloud to the night air, "Matt... Take care."  
  
  
~I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before~  
  
  
"Look! There they are!"  
  
The people of Odaiba stared at the sky as eight children and their guardians appeared before an infinite darkness. Only a few moments ago did they stand watching them fly into the other world in the sky, and the days in that dimension flew by withing the next few seconds. However, when the total darkness washed over the world, time on both sides seemed to synchronize with each other.  
  
Mr. Ishida looked around as the other parents stared at their children, praying for their safety. One woman was even crying hysterically, chanting the name 'Mimi' over and over again.  
  
"Don't give up, Joe!" a young man next to Mr. Ishida shouted. "We believe in you!"  
  
David took a step forward and faced the couples. "Jim is right! Now is the time we need to show we believe more than ever! The fate of our kids is depending on their confidence in themselves!"  
  
Looking around, he noted the men and women trying to comprehend what he was saying.  
  
"He's right." one woman spoke up. "If we can see them, they might be able to see us! And if we just stare in horror, they'll never win!" With that, she turned her head upwards once more. "Sora, honey, I love you..."  
  
Slowly, one by one, David watched as around him the other parents looked up, faith shining through their eyes. And as if by instinct, he heard Nancy walk up next to him, slipping her hand into his.  
  
"We both have to be strong... for the boys..."  
  
David tightened his grip on the young woman's hand. He understood the hidden meaning behind those words, remembering them from so many years ago. A smile nearly crossed his face as he watched Matt and TK battling bravely amid their friends. He began to realize that they were still going, and would keep living, even if the love between them was finally gone. Though they were no longer together, the love they shared for their sons would bond them enough to survive.  
  
Leaning closer to his ex-wife, he whispered, "We are.... for all of us..."  
  
  
~Cause I'm not supposed to love you... anymore... ~ 


End file.
